creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:DupedMemories
Welcome Hi, welcome to Creepypasta Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the The hyperrealistic man page. Please be sure to check out all the Site Rules, as it is important to follow them. Failure to abide by them may result in your account being blocked. Read some new pastas by checking out or browse by topic by checking out the Genre Listing. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! ImGonnaBeThatGuy (talk) 05:08, August 15, 2014 (UTC) Spam Pages A page you have recently created has been deleted because it was considered spam. In addition to having the page deleted, you have been awarded a ban from editing with an expiry time of 3 days. In the future, contribute quality content. If you really must post a Horrible Troll Pasta, add it to Trollpasta Wiki and not here. [[User:Sloshedtrain|'Sloshedtrain']] [[User_Talk:Sloshedtrain|'Talk']] 05:11, August 15, 2014 (UTC) formatting Just for future reference, the way I edited the formatting earlier on your story "The Goblins" made the story look and read much better (I'm not saying my format was perfect). Your current paragraphs aren't too big, but I was just going for optimum appearance. I understand that you want to leave it the way you had it, but most of us always have the author's best interest in mind. Being that it was/is marked for review, I wanted to make the format have a better appearance to help its chances of not being deleted. Most of the time (not all the time though) you're story will be edited for the better. I'm not offended that you changed it back, I just thought you should know for your future writings, and also for when those writings are edited. I hope I don't sound too pretentious, I'm very capable of making mistakes, but I just wanted to give you a little friendly advice. Keep writing. Update: Another user, who is on the staff, just fixed the formatting to a similar way that I had. I hope this is enough proof that my earlier advice was accurate. Jay Ten (talk) 23:18, August 18, 2014 (UTC) Sorry if I seemed too harsh on you in that blog comment. .-. Next time I`ll remind myself not to comment if I`m in a bad mood, which I was at the time. It was pretty stupid of ''me ''to make the assumption that everyone who has a creepypasta deleted must not care about writing, so sorry about that. I hope you can make us a good one. A picture is worth a thousand words, but I'd rather write a thousand-word story. (talk) 20:41, August 21, 2014 (UTC) Looking at your blog, can you go on writers workshop and review my story? It's called Todd's Survival Warning If you choose to call people stupid or any other derogatory names in the future, you will be blocked. Please read our commenting policy. Jay Ten (talk) 21:23, June 6, 2015 (UTC) Warning Please stop rehashing the same forum posts. If they weren't commented on in the first place, it was likely because they were already fairly well known and no one saw it fit to comment on them. Repeating the same posts will be treated as spam. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 23:38, July 11, 2015 (UTC)